


You Sent For Me

by TheDancingDoctor



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events (TV), Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: F/M, Shorts, surprise appearances by other characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-09-25 13:16:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9822194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDancingDoctor/pseuds/TheDancingDoctor
Summary: Little short pieces about Jacquelyn and Gustav from ASOUE.





	1. Nobody Else

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to the lovely sebaldcoded on tumblr.

Gustav rolled over and sighed. Jacquelyn was still there with him. It was something he hadn’t expected to find the next morning. He reached over and moved a strand of hair away from her eyes to see her better. After a moment, he turned onto his back again and smiled at the ceiling. He had been certain it was all a dream. Why would Jacquelyn ever want to be with him? She had a successful career, he was a broke filmmaker and scientific assistant who lived with his boss because of his lack of funds.

They were best friends, and certainly had things in common. They fought for the same things with VFD, they worked together on numerous films. She was his star, his muse, and he would be lost without her. Of course, the very thought of being without her made dread creep into his heart. What if she regretted what happened? What if it ruined their friendship? He shook these thoughts from his head. She wouldn’t let something like this come between them. He had more to fear if she didn’t regret it and wanted to be with him in an actual relationship.

He had next to nothing, and certainly nothing to offer her. All of his money went into making his next film. Not many people were willing to bet on him, but for some reason, Jacquelyn was. He didn’t like being in debt to people, which was a merit, he supposed. But at the end of the day, all he had was his talent, his desire to do the right thing, and his need to protect those he cared about.

Gustav turned his head back to Jacquelyn as he heard her groan lightly. She was waking up, and soon, he would know.

Jacquelyn opened her eyes slowly, covering them to block out the sunlight streaming in through the small space between the curtains. At the sound of Gustav’s gentle laugh, she parted her fingers and stared into his eyes. Her lips immediately curled into a smile. _It wasn’t a dream_.

“Good morning, beautiful,” he whispered, gently pulling her into his arms and out of the sunlight.

“Good morning to you as well, gorgeous,” she whispered, leaning down and pressing a soft kiss to his lips.

Gustav moaned. “So, how do you feel about what happened?”

Jacquelyn smiled again. “Just fine. Happy, in fact. I just don’t want the whole world to know. You know how some of the other volunteers can be, Gustav.”

He nodded. “Anything you want, darling. No one else has to know.”

Jacquelyn pressed her lips to his again, pulling back when she heard a knock at the door and the sound of it opening a few seconds later.

The couple turned to see Dr Montgomery standing in the doorway, holding a tray and wearing a large smile. “Good morning. I brought the two of you breakfast. It sounded like you were working up quite an appetite last night,” he said, placing the tray on the dresser. “If you need me, I will be in the reptile room.”

Jacquelyn and Gustav thanked him before he left the room. 

Gustav sighed and Jacquelyn turned her head towards him again. “Nobody else except for Dr Montgomery, apparently,” he said.

“It’s okay. I trust him to keep our secret,” she replied, chuckling and climbing on top of him. Breakfast could wait for a few moments.

 


	2. I Thought

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to sebladcoded and theyoungersebald on tumblr. Sorry this one is so short.

Jacquelyn stared at the man standing in front of her. She moved her lips, but no sound came out. She moved towards him and wrapped her arms around him as tightly as she could, afraid he would disappear. She felt tears come to her eyes as she began to shake.

“Jacquelyn, are you alright?” he whispered, holding her close and stroking her back.

Jacquelyn pulled back slightly ans smacked him in the chest. “I thought you were dead,” she sobbed, “Why didn’t you let me know that you’re alive?”

“Jacquelyn, darling, I’m sorry. Please forgive me. Our enemies were watching you. They thought I had been eliminated. I couldn’t risk them coming after you. The very thought is horrific,” he whispered.

“I can take care of myself,” she replied, cuddling against his chest, feeling the warmth.

“I know you can. I’m sorry Jacquelyn, I really am.”

She looked up at him. “Just promise me that the next time you fake your death, you’ll at least tell me. And Sally. She has been grieving, Gustav.”

Gustav sighed before smiling. “I promise, my dearest heart.”

“Good,” Jacquelyn replied, pulling him down for a kiss. Once again, she felt like the world could be made right again.


	3. Loss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not specifically dedicated to one person, but to all of you who ship this magnificent duo that are, and always will be, #partnergoals.

“The world is quiet here,” she heard him say, followed by silence.

“Gustav?” she asked, panic creeping in. “Gustav?”

She dropped the walkie talkie to her side and began walking through the passageway to Dr Montgomery’s home. _Gustav is okay,_ she told herself through the forming feelings of dread, _he has to be._

She stopped and leaned against the wall as she lost control of her breathing. She willed the tears that were forming in her eyes to not fall. Something was wrong, and no matter how hard she tried, she would not be able to convince herself that it was really okay. Gustav was hurt, or worse, he had recently joined the ranks of their deceased associates.

Slumping to the floor, she thought about all the things she had never told him. She’d never told him how she felt, all the things she wanted to do with him.

She sat like that for a few moments before finally standing up, wiping her eyes and continuing on.

Dead or alive, injured or in perfect health, Gustav was her partner and best friend. The pain she felt would fuel her to go on. If she was to do this alone, she would do it for him. Complete the mission- protect the Baudelaires- like he would want her to do. Like he would do if their positions were reversed.

The loss would not defeat her. At the end of the day, she was a volunteer, and that was her purpose in life.


	4. Is That A Spyglass in Your Pocket, Or Are You Just Pleased to See Me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More coming soon.

Jacquelyn leaned back against her costar and sighed. Gustav’s body was warm and he was gentle as could be. She wiggled lightly against him, feeling something rather firm against her rear end. She shifted again before looking over her shoulder at Gustav.

“Gustav,” she began, “is that your spyglass in your pocket?”

Gustav’s face fell. “It’s my spyglass, what else would it be?”

Jacquelyn shrugged, trying to keep herself from getting disappointed. “I thought that maybe- oh, nevermind,” she replied.

“Say it Jacquelyn,” he prompted her.

“I thought- well, I was hoping, that maybe you were pleased to have me sitting against you, and that perhaps we could take a little break. But if it’s nothing more than your spyglass, I guess we won’t need to,” she replied, sighing lightly.

Gustav smiled. “I am pleased to have you sitting against me, it’s quite comfortable. And if you wish to take a break, perhaps we could go and warm up for a bit before we continue.” He took her hand and led her away from the others.


End file.
